little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven
Seven is a character in Little Charmers. He belongs to Hazel. Seven's meows and noises are provided by Andrew Sabiston. Seven is always by Hazel's side even at bedtime. Bio Appearance Although he appears feminine, Seven is actually a male cat. He has purple fur with darker purple stripes along his head, back, legs, and tail. The fur at his chest and stomach is lavender in color, matching his muzzle. He has a tiny, dark indigo nose. His eyes are gold, matching Hazel's own. Around his neck is a pale, mint green collar with a bow attached that has a fuchsia star in the center. Personality Seven is an unpredictable cat with a mind of his own. Fickle as he is, he cares deeply for Hazel and always remains by her side -- even when she ignores his protests or warnings. He in fact shows a wiser approach than Hazel on magical matters and in all things in general, like trying to discourage her from using her mother's book of spells or peeking in her birthday present. He shows a very practical attitude towards life, not liking corny moments or songs and expressing his opinion in no uncertain terms; this along being no eager in doing things that are fun for others, demostrating a pretty phlegmatic behaviour, like all cats. Magical Abilities Although it may not be magic, Seven has the ability to tell when a magical mistake is going to happen. To warn others, he has a tendency to make expressions or shake his head in a fervent manner. Appearances Seven, being a main character of the series, appears in every episode of the show. Quotes *"Meow?". *"Meeeeeoooooow!". *"Purrrrrr...". *"Maaaoooow...". *"Meow, meo-meo-meo-meow!" Trivia * Out of the main sextet, Seven is the only male character. * Seven gets his name from the lucky number and from the seven stripes on his tail. * Seven is the only pet out of the three that cannot fly. * Seven has a strong friendship bond with Cauldron. * Despite being a cat, Seven is occasionally capable of bipedal stance and gait. * Although he doesn't have hands, Seven is able to take very light things in one of his paws, like a feather. He can also catch slightly heavier things with both of his paws, like small jars. * Seven became Hazel's pet and part of the Charming family when he was found in the family's tent during a campout in the Ogre ValleyThis is reported in "Charmy Hearts Day".. * Seven likes tuna and brussels sprout ice cream See when he enjoys Lavender's spelled-spoiled ice cream in "A Charming Do Over". * Seven's favourite games are pet tag, to chase butterflies and other small insects or objects and to play with a yarn ball This is shown in "Charming Pets". Gallery Seven.PNG|Seven. Seven.jpg Seven from 'A Charming Campout'.png Seven in 'Dad's Hat Magic'.png Seven in 'A Charming Outfit'.png Seven in 'A Charming Do Over'.png LCgroup.png LC.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 21.05.04.png 102-little-charmers-enchanted-dress-4x3.jpg Hazel thanking Broomy.jpg Broomy carrying Seven.jpg DSCN0207.JPG DSCN1262.JPG The_pets.jpg 989232.jpg 7df1710d06e68d4f8abe3b3ac2d01b6e 279.jpg 6twlh.jpg 644e8746f4d9.png 280x157-ljR.png Ad3Xa39cDs.jpg SB14.png SB69.png SB26.png 116-dancing-daffodils-16x9.jpg 4509893.jpg 5a4b9e74e4b025e3d6c270d2.jpg 7v1sc.jpg Seven-character-art.png Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Charming Family Category:Animals Category:Male Characters